<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paperweight by GrimReaperlover11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488210">Paperweight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperlover11/pseuds/GrimReaperlover11'>GrimReaperlover11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Grim Fairy Tales [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Dark, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Death, Derek Hale Dies, Dismemberment, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapped Derek Hale, Kidnapping, Other, Psychopath Stiles Stilinski, Sad Ending, Stiles Kills Derek, Torture, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, grim fairy tales, im not even sorry, im sadistic I know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperlover11/pseuds/GrimReaperlover11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek makes his annual journey back home to Beacon Hills to pay respects to his family on the anniversary of their deaths. </p>
<p>but while he is there he becomes hunted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Grim Fairy Tales [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paperweight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Derek hated these woods, they were the woods where his entire family had been taken from him. They were the woods that haunted his nightmares. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the leaves and twigs crunched under his feet he could smell the phantom scent of smoke, could still hear the screams of his pack as they burned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every year he would come from New York to pay his respect and mourn his family. He would apologize for trusting Kate, for not listening to his mother and her warnings. He would apologize to Cora for being the cause of the end of her short life, he'd weep for Laura who had been engaged and was to be married two months later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally coming to the ruins of his childhood home he looks up at the shell of the beautiful manor that used to stand proudly, now all that remained was a withered husk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Entering the home he steps into the living room and looks around, he can almost picture his family sitting around watching movies on pack nights, he would be seated next to his mother with Laura seated on his legs. Cora would be sitting on the floor with her back against their mother’s knees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter would sit in the loveseat with Aunt Delilah. Talia, although known for her power and fierceness would be curled against Derek’s father’s side, every once in a while he would lean down and place a kiss into her dark locks and hum. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moving from the living room he made his way up the stairs and was immediately met with his parent’s room, his mother wanted theirs to be the first on the right so she could be the first defense against any intruders. He looked at the numerous doors that opened into various rooms belonging to different members of his family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of the hall was a single greyed door. Opening it he looked around his old room. His bed was musty and the sheets were in tatters, most likely from animals from the woods coming in. he moved to the window and sat on the bench. Looking through the glass he is reminded of his old love for this exact seat. He used to spend hours looking out this window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His old love stemming from the fact that the window gave him a line of sight into a small clearing of the woods where he used to watch animals congregate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh he turns from the window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Making his way down the stairs he gives one last glance around the interior before stepping back out into the warm summer air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trudging through the woods he shoves his hands into his pockets as he navigates his way through the preserve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A snap of a branch catches his attention though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately he crouches low into a fighting stance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking around he triest o catch sight of whatever made the noise. Extending his senses he frowns when he can't hear any heartbeat or breathing, he also finds he can't catch the scent of anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lingers for a moment before turning and continuing on his way, though he does keep himself ready for a fight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he makes a turn at the tree where he and Laura used to spend their afternoons wrestling and playing, he spots a blur of movement from his right eye. Though as he turns to face the direction he is blindsided from his left. A large mass strikes his side and sends him flying into the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lands on his back with a gasp as the air is knocked from his lungs. Adrenaline however pushes him to his feet. He feels his claws and fangs lengthen as he constantly turns so he can't be surprised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he backs up to put himself against a tree he feels his back knock into something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello puppy,” he hears before something is injected into his neck and the world goes black. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek wakes up to find that himself suspended in the air by chains, his toes barely touching the ground. It is at this moment that he also realizes that he has been stripped of his shirt, boots, and socks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking around he tries to spot his captor, but to no avail. He gives a few testing tugs on his chains to see if he would be able to break out of them but the anchors hold tightly</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t waste your energy if I were you,” a voice says from the darkness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking around again Derek tries to spot the speaker but can't quite see, even with his alpha shifted eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who..who are you?” he calls back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the blink of an eye, a young man is standing before him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Stiles, not that it will matter to you for much longer...you see puppy, after I'm done...playing with you, I will you to the man who hired me to retrieve you for him,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek frowns as the information sinks in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And who would that be?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can't tell you, that would be bad for business if I just loose-lipped my employer’s name,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment Derek says nothing, but then he narrows his eyes at Stiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you inject me with?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A special strain of wolfsbane. First, it knocks you unconscious, then it lingers in your body for days on end, nullifying your strength, your hearing, your sense of smell, but it does leave the useful aspects.” Stiles smiles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly his hand lashes. For a moment Derek thinks that he missed the backhand, but then a warm sensation blooms on his chest. Looking down he finds a thin cut that is just starting to bleed. He watches as Stiles leans forward and sticks out his tongue. Derek recoils as he feels the wet, coarse muscle trail along his chest to collect the blood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It leaves your healing factor, though it does slow down a bit.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you?” Derek questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles again reaches out to collect a dollop of blood on his index finger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it obvious?” he sticks the finger into his mouth. “I'm a vampire,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek feels his mouth go dry. His mother had once told him about vampires, how they were cruel, sadistic killers that liked to toy with their food before killing them and drinking them dry of blood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if sensing his thoughts, Stiles smiles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that's right. I bet your mother told you and your sibling all about my kind, how we have no care for life,” he circles around Derek and moves to stand behind the bound wolf. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek sucks in a breath as the vampire leans up to whisper in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's all </span>
  <em>
    <span>true</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he can respond, the sensation of something cutting deep into his back registers in his mind. Letting out a howl he tries to take his mind off the pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another slash to his side has him whimpering as he bites his bottom lip to stifle his cries. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on puppy, let me hear you scream, it's music to my hears when I hear my prey beg..and you, my precious little wolf, are the Fleur De Lis,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek pants and gasps as Stiles moves to stand before him. With a smile, the vampire brings his heel down into the inside of Derek’s knee, effectively breaking the bone causing him to scream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There it is,” the vampire muses as Derek’s howls of pain fill the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“P..Please, let me...let me go,” Derek pants as he sags in his chains. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know, having Derek Hale, son of Talia Hale, at my disposal sounds like a better option to me,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek can feel the adrenaline, that had been coursing through his body from the pain, starting to give way to exhaustion. He feels himself growing tired, his eyes drooping to close only to be smacked awake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No sleeping for you puppy, I like my toys to be awake when I play with them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just kill me,” Derek begs </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All in good time,” Stiles promises before he sinks his claws into Derek’s abdomen causing the wolf to scream in pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek is subjected to hours of torture, the vampire even going so far as to slice his brachial artery and drink the blood that spills from it before watching as the wound heals itself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek screams until his vocal cords give way and can't scream..only for them to heal and the process to start over again...his pain becomes an endless loop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, however, his captor does leave him to sob as his body slowly knits itself back together. Creating a fresh new canvas for the vampire to paint with his blood later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek loses track of the days that pass, all he knows is pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Day after Day Stiles comes and breaks his body and smiles as it puts itself back together for him to break again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek has given up on begging for the pain to stop, he knows it won't. All he can do now is hope that the vampire makes a mistake, allowing him the opening he needs to escape. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A day comes when Stiles does not enter the room where Derek is chained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another day passes without a visit from the vampire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This continues and eventually, Derek thinks that Stiles has either forgotten about him, or grown bored and is leaving him to die a slow death of starvation</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day comes when Derek can feel his body giving up and shutting down. He knows that he will soon be like his former home, a cold, empty shell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the door opens and Stiles enters the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please..just...just kill me,” Derek pleads. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire says nothing as he moves forward and begins unchaining Derek, he catches the wolf’s body as he falls with nothing to support his weak limbs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles then drags Derek from his chains and into a different room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he is sat in a chair next to a small table  Stiles produces an energy bar and a small bottle of water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Drink,” he instructs as he places the tip of the bottle to Derek’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wolf almost moans at the sensation of the water as it runs down his throat and into his gullet. He then opens his mouth as the energy bar is broken and fed to him piece by piece. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When nothing is left of the food Stiles steps back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek watches through half-lidded eyes as Stiles stares out a window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later lights flash through the glass and Stiles smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on pup,” the vampire hums as he grabs Derek by his arm and drags him from the small home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek feels himself be thrown to the ground and he lets out a pained ‘humph’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Gerard, there he is,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek feels his blood freeze. Slowly he cranes his neck to look into the cold dark eyes of Gerard Argent, the father of Kate Argent, the woman who manipulated him and killed his family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But we do have a problem,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gerard looks from Derek to Stiles with a raised brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what would that be?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I might keep him,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was never part of the deal,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek looks to Stiles who smiles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the blink of an eye, Stiles is gone. A second later he is back where he is standing, his arms drenched to the elbow in red liquid, </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither was you bringing half an army to our little trade,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do to them?” Gerard hisses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Killed them of course, their blood was delicious..almost as much as Derek’s,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek hears Gerard let out a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what are you willing to give me if not Derek?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can give you Deucalion, he lives.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment Gerard says nothing but then he nods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek watches as Gerard gets into his vehicle and drives off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking behind him Derek sees Stiles smiling at him. In a moment of desperation, he musters whatever strength he has and tries to crawl away from the vampire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now now pup,” Stiles tsks. “There is no escape,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek feels sobs rake through his body as Stiles grabs his ankle and drags him back into the house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire takes him back into his room but instead of being chained from the ceiling again, he is laid out on a table. His wrists and ankles are secured in leather straps again, however.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks up at the vampire as tears run down his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” he sobs</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't worry pup, I will give you what you want,” Stiles smiles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wolf watches as the vampire moves to a lever that Derek originally hadn't noticed before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling the lever down Stiles smiles before moving to stand at Derek’s head. He cards his fingers through Derek’s hair as he speaks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t give you to him,” Stiles says. “As soon as I saw you, I knew I couldn't give you to him, your screams only cemented that idea,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly a tightening sensation spreads across his ankles and wrists. Looking down Derek sees that the manacles his limbs are locked in are slowly moving. Pulling him into a starfish pose. He looks up in fear at the vampire who smiles down at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is what you wanted isn’t it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly a ticking noise fills the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Derek can say anything he feels Stiles wrap his hands around his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't worry pup, it’ll be over in a few seconds,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears spill from Derek’s eyes as the ticking becomes slower and slower. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles smiles as the last of the ticking sounds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tightens his grip on Derek’s throat and twists his hands while also pulling. He spins on his heel and holds the now severed head of Derek Hale into up. The blood drips and flows down his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking over his shoulder he grins at the sight of Derek's now limbless torso laying on the table, while his detached limbs shoot blood from their arteries while still being secured in the manacles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't worry,” he tells the head. “You will make a fine paperweight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Four Days Later</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles sits at his desk in the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s station. He is hunched over filling out some paperwork when one of the deputies steps in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sheriff,” she says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” he questions, looking up from his papers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just coming to tell you that I was heading out for the night.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, have a nice night,” Stiles smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He notices when the deputy looks at the paperweight on his desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that...a head?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, don't worry it's fake, I was trying to get into the Halloween spirit,” he smiles. “Look, it even lights up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches down and presses the button on the stand the head has been affixed to. He internally smiles to himself as he remembers the process of working at night to make Derek’s head appear like a fake decoration instead of an actual head. He recalls putting the wire deep into the werewolf’s head and connecting it to the occipital nerve that controlled his wolf eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pressing the button he watches as Derek’s eyes shift to their crimson red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's so cool,” the deputy smiles as she reaches out and pokes Derek’s cheek before standing up</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I'm sure that no one will ever doubt you being in the spirit of Halloween,” she chuckles before moving to the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It also makes a nice paperweight,” Stiles laughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking her head fondly the deputy waves before leaving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you do pup, you make a fine paperweight,”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not even sorry I posted this.</p>
<p>Despite your probable tears and desires to crucify me, let me know how much you hate me in the comments below 😂. But no seriously I hope you enjoyed this, and if you did let me know what you thought, I love seeing your feedback </p>
<p>if you want to come hang out with me you can find me here: <a href="https://discord.gg/mYZ7Hyp">sterek eternal</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>